1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting wires, and more particularly to a connecting device that is capable of preventing deterioration or breakage of a wire connected to a lamp electrode of a liquid crystal display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls the light transmissivity of liquid crystal cells to display a picture corresponding to video signals. The LCD employs an external light unlike display devices such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) that generates a light by itself. The LCD usually uses a back light unit as an external light source, positioned behind and to one side of a liquid crystal display panel. The back light unit includes a lamp for generating light, a light guide plate for guiding the light generated from the lamp located at the side of the LCD panel into the liquid crystal module, and a lamp housing installed at the side of the light guide plate in such a manner as to surround the lamp, so as to improve the light utilization of the lamp. The lamp is connected to a wire that serves as the power supply path. The electrode of the lamp and the wire are usually connected to each other by a soldering method using lead-containing solder. However, when the wire connected by the soldering method is moved, it is liable to deteriorate or break This problem will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings below.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a soldering part between a lamp and a wire in a back light unit, and FIG. 2 illustrates a soldered state between the lamp and the wire illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the wire 4 passes through a lamp holder 6 to be connected to an electrode 8 of the lamp 2. The lamp 2 is located at one end of a back light support member 12 in such a manner as to be surrounded with a lamp housing 10. One end of the lamp housing 10 is internally inserted in and secured to the lamp holder 6. The wire 4 is connected, via a through hole formed in the interior of the lamp holder 6, to an electrode 8 of the lamp 2 to which it applies a supply voltage. To this end, the wire 4 is usually connected to the electrode 8 of the lamp 2 by the soldering method using lead-containing solder.
When the electrode 8 of the lamp 2 is connected to the wire 4 by the soldering method using lead-containing solder, however, lead penetrates into the core of wire 4 due to capillary action becomes cured. When lead penetrates and cures in the conductive core of a wire, the wire becomes brittle and subject to breaking. As a result, if the wire 4 is moved in the course of carrying out the assembly, inspection and/or transportation of the LCD module, then the wire 4 is liable to deteriorate or break, thereby generating the serious problem of disabling the LCD.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wire-connecting device that is effective in securing a wire while preventing a break of the wire.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wire-connecting device that is capable of preventing lead penetration in a soldering process employing lead-containing solder.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a wire-connecting device according to one aspect of the present invention includes a clamping member for pressing and securing the electrode to a wire.
A wire-connecting device according to another aspect of the present invention connects an electrode to a wire by a soldering method employing lead-containing solder, and includes a shut-off member for preventing lead from penetrating into the conductive core of the wire.